2LDK: Hell Hath No Fury
by E.B.Smith
Summary: After the demise to both Lana and Nozomi, two more girls take up residence in the Tokyo condo and find themselves competeing for the same role and the same man, and once they get going, they will be sacrificing more than just their security deposit.
1. Part 1

**Hell Hath No Fury**

_Who does she think she is? It's only been two weeks and I'm already thinking about killing her in her sleep. Its been such a tiring day, I've been running around Tokyo since eight this morning trying to make it to these auditions, I nearly missed my audition for 'Yakuza Wives', which I was lucky to get anyway because they were going to rewrite the script to accommodate two leading roles instead of one but the two girls that were going to star both died, so they're not going to rewrite it after all and are looking again for a new leading lady, so I've been panicking all day about this audition and I finally get home and straight away she's on my case about a fucking t-shirt. I don't see what the big deal is anyway, she never wears it._

_When I was offered this great condo, I would've run a mile if I knew that SHE was the catch. She's so uptight it's driving me mad, she's always hogging the bathroom or looking in mirrors, because Princess Sakura always has to look her best. And if that isn't bad enough, she's always telling me I could do with spending more time on my appearance, I can't even eat breakfast without her looking at me with those disapproving eyes as she sits there with her fucking grapefruit. I've had a long day, I come in, go to the fridge to make a sandwich and she's thrown away the rest of my bread! And when I asked her about it, all she said was 'I did you a favour', who the hell does she think she is? I may not be anorexic like her but I'm certainly not fat. I don't know she bothers with all the dieting, it doesn't do her any good, I know she like Takashi but he likes me. He even phoned me earlier to ask me out on a date. I actually feel a bit sorry for Sakura, she tries so hard but it never gets her anywhere, never stops her trying though. She's constantly out at various clubs and then coming home drunk early in the morning and waking me up, and there's always different men calling and she often brings them home. A couple of times I've had a man I've never net before walk in on me when I'm on the bath, and I hear them laughing at me. Everyone knows she's a cheap slut, but now she wants to get her filthy paws on Takashi. Bitch._

_Look at her, all smug with her fake smile and false apologies. She yells at me as soon as I come in through the door, throws out my food, practically calls me 'fat' and now all of a sudden she's making me tea. She's planning something, she's never this nice, oh well, joke's on her, Takashi's mine and I threw out some of her clothes yesterday. That'll teach her for throwing out my food._

_*****_

_I can't believe how stupid she is. She hasn't got a hope in hell of getting that part, what would the credits read, 'Fat Yumi'? The part's mine, I got a call from my agent not long before Yumi came home and he said that the 'Yakuza Wives' auditions were down to just me and her and they want to see both of us tomorrow for another audition so that they can decide who will get the part, which will be me. She doesn't even know that I auditioned for it, though I have to admit that I'm a bit nervous about the part, I heard that the two girls that were going to be in the film originally, both died…in THIS condo, and if that's not a bad omen then I don't know what is. Either way, I'd rather die than let that whale get the part. _

_She borrowed my top without asking again, now it's all stretched and out of shape and I can't wear it. She's always taking my stuff without asking, I don't know why, no amount of makeup and clothing can hide the fact that she's an ugly heifer. There's a load of my clothes missing too, she thinks I don't know that she took them but I'm biding my time. She won't be able to wear them anyway, she's too fat. She'll eat anything, she even yelled at me just for throwing out a couple of slices of stale bread. She started calling me a 'skinny tramp' and an 'anorexic whore', all for a sandwich! As I told her, I was doing her a favour but she didn't take kindly to that. I don't know what her problem is, I'm trying to help her, if she lost a little weight she would be so much prettier. Her acting, on the other hand is quite beyond saving. That's why she's chasing after Takashi, he works for the production company and I guess that she thinks that sleeping with him can get her the 'Yakuza Wives' role. I heard her talking to him on the phone earlier, she was flirting shamelessly. She doesn't even like him; she's only after what he can do for her. I hate her so much, she loves that Takashi likes her when she knows that I like him, and she rubs it in my face every chance she gets, pretending that she doesn't know how much it pisses me off._

_She can have him, but she's not getting my part. I had to come up with a plan though, just in case sleeping with Takashi actually works. I made her some tea, and put some stuff I found in the cleaning closet in it. I don't know exactly what it was, rat poison maybe, but it should make her nice and sick so that she won't be able to make the audition tomorrow, and she has no idea._


	2. Part 2

The two girls took it in turns staring at each other, each contriving a smile when one caught the other's gaze. Yumi sipped the hot tea whilst Sakura watched her over the top of a fashion magazine, pretending to read as she monitored Yumi's progress on the drugged beverage. The chime of Yumi's phone rang through the apartment and spurred her to her feet.

'Hello?' Yumi answered girlishly as she disappeared into her room.

Sakura tried to comprehend her muffled voice as it seeped out from under her closed door. She seemed excited, but then confused; Sakura knew what the call was about. She anxiously sat opposite the empty teacup, staring at the lavish South American artwork and the Japanese weaponry that was proudly mounted above a large indoor balcony that dropped down into a small fountain that was lit by vivid red lights. The lowered level that held the fountain was an indoor garden of exotic greenery that accompanied a grand piano and a lonely parrot that sat upon its perch quietly cleaning its colourful feathers.

The bedroom door rapidly opened and Yumi stood with a calm but dark expression.

'You never said you were auditioning for 'Yakuza Wives',' She announced.

Sakura swallowed harshly and tried to think of a response but she was held back by Yumi's continuance.

'Apparently it's between you and me. They want to see us tomorrow.'

'I know.' Sakura said monotonously.

'And you didn't think to tell me?' She paused before heading into the kitchen with her empty teacup and placed it by the sink. 'You can forget about it y'know. I've seen your acting; I think they're looking for someone a bit more…professional.'

'What do you mean by that?'

Yumi turned towards her and grinned sarcastically.

'God, don't be so sensitive, it's nothing personal.' She took out a knife from a drawer and set it on the cold surface on the counter and then went to the fridge as if ignoring any potential response Sakura may arm herself with, but Sakura felt the sting of Yumi's casual observation and couldn't let it go.

'No,' she got up and marched over to her as she stood doubled over with her head hidden by the open fridge door. 'I want to hear it. You clearly have an opinion of me that you want to share, so let's have it.'

Yumi stood straight, holding a swollen aubergine in her hand and looked with a grimace.

'Look,' she started, 'You're good, but I just don't think you take it that seriously and this is a big part.'

'What?!' Sakura demanded.

'It's gonna take a lot of dedication that's all, and you're only dedicated to partying…and men.'

'Oh yeah that's right,' Sakura slammed the fridge door, nearly hitting Yumi for effect before continuing. 'I should be shagging someone that works on the set, because that's so _professional _isn't it?'

'I'm going out with Takashi because he's a nice guy; the film has nothing to do with it.' She protested.

'Yeah right. Why don't you just admit you're sleeping with him for the part.'

'Why don't _you_ admit you're just jealous?'

'Fuck off.' Sakura exclaimed.

The two girls paused and felt the tension increase as the argument became elevated. As they challenged each other, they thought about all the things that made them hate each other and then contemplated what would become of them if the other got this once-in-a-lifetime role that could be the making if them.

Yumi felt her insides tremble and heat up with adrenaline until the one word that, in her own opinion, summed up Sakura fell from her lips before she could stop it.

'Whore.' She uttered sharply then began to turn away when she suddenly felt the hot sting of an open palm on her supple cheek. The blow forced her head to the side and sent her hair streaking across her reddening face. Totally shocked by the strike, she watched a proud Sakura walking away, and was maddened by her smug strut. She lifted the aubergine she was still holding and launched it at the back of Sakura's head where it hit with the thud and fell to the floor. Sakura paused as she received the projected vegetable then sped into Yumi's bedroom and began taking aggressive swipes at the shelves and tables with the entire lengths of her arms.

'What the hell are you doing!?' Yumi screamed as she followed.

Sakura ignored her and kept wrecking the room. Desperate to stop her insanity, Yumi leapt on to her and pulled at her arms. Sakura resisted relentlessly like a machine until the tugging became too annoying to ignore and she briefly faced Yumi and shoved her in the chest, sending her stumbling back to a clumsy fall.

Wincing with the impact of her landing on the tatami floor, she watched as Sakura chaotically destroyed her possessions. Unable to contain the fury swelling within her, she released it in a deafening scream that rattled through the walls and shunned Sakura to a halt. She froze, holding half a notebook in each hand that she had just torn and nervously observed Yumi as she gazed at the floor, shrouding her lunatic expression with her flat black hair. Her shoulders rose and lowered with her breath. The disturbing rhythm unsettled Sakura as she panted.

The deafening silence they shared screamed around the entire condo, and drowned out the sound of the city below. Now it was only them.

_Too far. This has gone too far._


	3. Part 3

Yumi and Sakura's breaths echoed each other, intensely mimicking their quickening heartbeats. Sakura stood waiting as she watched Yumi sitting on the floor staring down, anticipating her next move, as _she_ had commenced the unsettling scene with a loud scream that brought them both to a stand still.

Yumi then suddenly stood up; her sharp movement startled Sakura. She raised her head and stared at Sakura through her black hair, stood for a moment then launched herself at Sakura and seized a clump of her red hair in each hand. The scuffling pair toppled over, Sakura landed beneath Yumi with a strained sigh and wriggled under her furious grip. She threw her hand at Yumi's face in an attempt to push her back but Yumi met her scratching fingers with a hard bite. She recoiled in shock and foolishly grabbed at the floor whilst Yumi began striking her face a firm open hand as she straddled her. Sakura's bleeding hand found the cold sting of a pair of nail scissors that lay idle on the floor. She hastily picked them up before plunging their razor point into Yumi's thigh.

Yumi cried out and rolled back onto the straw mat and stared at the silver loops that sprouted from her impaled leg. Sakura took the time to inspect the raw teeth marks that dotted the back of her hand. She stood up as Yumi pulled the scissors from her thigh, then jumped onto her and began assaulting her with punches from her bloody hand, leaving red knuckle prints on Yumi's face. The punches slammed her face like hammers, each hurting more than the one before until she was knocked delirious under her swollen features. Through her engorged eyelids she gazed at the twinkling hoops that swung elegantly from Sakura's ears. Sakura was so engrossed in her own rage that she neglected to notice Yumi's hand reach up and take hold of her left earring but she was all _too_ aware when she felt the expensive piece being pulled from her lobe. She felt the vibrations of the earring tearing through her soft flesh and heard it rip as she was dragged down with it. She stabled herself with her left hand on the floor and retreated to the far wall of the bedroom and saw Yumi still holding the closed earring.

Yumi threw the jewellery to the ground and ran towards Sakura, she held her face with the full span of her open hand and proceeded to slam Sakura's head into the wall as hard as she could, the impact leaving cracks in the plaster. Yumi saw that Sakura was unable to resist so she took the opportunity to slam her head again and again. The wall began to shed lumps of plaster and was lacquered in blood from Sakura's forehead. When finally she stopped, Sakura slumped to the floor and watched Yumi turn her back and walk away. She then noticed Yumi's curling tongs sitting on the floor by a pile of dirty linen, it was plugged in, but turned off, Sakura switched it on and waited for it to heat up but before it did, Yumi returned, armed with a pink bottle of nail varnish remover.

She pulled Sakura up into a sitting position by her hair and fought with her to prise open her left eye. Sakura strained but found herself pinned and helpless. Yumi poured the chemical onto her face bit by bit, savouring her screams as the acidic liquid singed the wound on her head, and dribbled across her eyeball, burning the delicate skin of her eyelids. Sakura writhed around and tightened her eyes to keep the liquid out.

Yumi was interrupted by a loud click that came from the floor, she stopped and looked down to inspect and just as she saw Sakura's hand holding her curling tongs, she was already bringing them up the her throat. Yumi dropped the pink bottle and reached up at the immense sting on her neck only to have her hands burnt too. Sakura held the tongs against her skin as she stood up and forced Yumi back onto the floor. Restraining her flailing limbs with her knees and spare hand, she held the sizzling iron against Yumi's exposed stomach. Yumi yelped in agony and was left holding her stomach as Sakura ripped the tongs from the wall and ran to the kitchen where she manically splashed her face with cold water from the tap as she hovered over the sink.

Yumi rocked against the floor until the pain was just bearable, then prised her hands away from her stomach and looked at the raw wound. The skin was peeling, blistering and weeping. She winced at the unsightly burn and crept out of the bedroom. She saw Sakura in the kitchen manically drowning her face with water. She tiptoed across the living room, her steps muffled by the dominant squawk of the parrot as it groomed its wings and the sound of Sakura gasping as she washed the nail varnish remover from her eyes.

As Yumi approached the doorway to the kitchen she picked up an empty wine bottle from the counter and slowly crept up behind Sakura. She suspended the bottle high in the air above Sakura's head with both hands but hesitated a moment until Sakura started to turn towards her as though she sensed danger at which point she panicked and smashed the glass bottle over the back of her head. Sakura doubled over, sheltering her head with her arms, Yumi kicked her legs out from under her and left her crumpled on the hard tiles. Satisfied with her immobility, Yumi marched over to the bin and knocked it over with her foot. A pile of rotted food and wrapping fell out onto the floor in a pile along with a bag of stale bread. Yumi smiled and picked it up.

"You look hungry," she said sinisterly, "you know it's not healthy to starve yourself. You look a bit gaunt, you could use a sandwich."

Sakura whimpered and writhed as she held her head, not letting on that she was terrified of what Yumi was about to do. Suddenly she felt the spiteful grip of Yumi's sweaty hands yank her head in place like a vice and saw a handful of torn bread coming towards her face. She felt the bread force its way into her mouth and down her throat as more was added to it. The spongy texture became doughy and slimy as it was wrapped in a thick layer of saliva. The slippery mass slid beyond her uvula and triggered her gag reflex but the convulsion of her stomach failed to combat the pressure of Yumi's hand stuffing more and more bread into her mouth. The bread crept down her throat in violent surges and clogged up her trachea. She gasped and convulsed in a desperate attempt to breath but it was in vain. Yumi saw that she was chocking and left her on the floor as she began to grow weak and semi-conscious.

"There." Yumi declared as she stood above Sakura's suffocating body.

With a sense of accomplishment, she walked casually away and sat neatly on the small sofa in the living room, she turned on the TV and sat watching cartoons; in the background she heard Sakura vomiting.

Sakura's stomach contracted and heaved to push out all the bread that was lodged into her throat and spat it onto the floor. She panted as her lungs were cleared and crouched on the floor recovering. She could hear the annoying sounds from the TV and used assumption that Yumi was preoccupied to take the sharp kitchen knife from the counter and make her way towards her. She entered the living room and Yumi stood up to face her, she walked forwards and stood infront of three samurai swords that were neatly presented on a stand. Aware they were there, she didn't attempt to take one, but waited for Sakura to make her move as she gripped the knife.

Sakura was about to lunge at Yumi when the phone rang, the two of them froze at the sound and waited for the answering machine to receive the call.

"Please leave a message after the beep," the mechanical voice rang through the room, Yumi and Sakura waited impatiently to see who it was.

"Um…hello? Yumi, Sakura? It's Mr Aso from the agency, I have news about the 'Yakuza Wives' part. As it turns out, they aren't going to have two lead roles, Chiaki Kuriyama has just become available, and they're going to use her for the main part. Sorry girls, neither of you got it, so you won't need to come in tomorrow. Call me to let me know you got this. Bye."

Yumi and Sakura stared at each other in shock, then burst out laughing. Sakura dropped the knife and sat at the table, Yumi soon joined her.

"I can't believe they dropped us!" Said Yumi.

"I know! For Chiaki Kuriyama, can you believe it?!" Sakura screamed as she chuckled.

"I was going to kill you." Said Yumi.

"I was going to kill _you_" Sakura replied.

The girls laughed and chatted like nothing was wrong, united by their disappointment. Sakura got out a bottle of wine and brought two glasses to the table.

"Oh, don't mind if I do." Yumi declared merrily.

"We are much better than Chiaki,"

"I know, we make a good team."

"When we're not fighting!"

"Even then, I think we did pretty well." Yumi paused at the distaste of her comment but Sakura laughed.

"We could take on Japan together. A force to be reckoned with." Sakura cried under her giggles.

"I'll drink to that," Yumi raised her glass, "To us, team Sakumi!"

"Team Sakumi!" Sakura laughed and they clashed their glasses and began to drink, but Yumi was interrupted by a sharp pain in her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Yumi screeched in pain and coughed onto the table, blood sprayed out of her mouth and painted the wood.

Sakura jumped up in a panic and watched Yumi scream as her stomach burned and contracted.

"What's happening?!" Yumi cried in agony, the pain coming in waves of searing heat.

"Oh my god," Sakura started, "it was me, I poisoned your tea earlier."

"WHAT?!" Yumi stumbled about the room in a daze.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know this was going to happen. I'll call an ambulance." Sakura started for the phone but Yumi screamed and reached for the Katana sitting so confidently on the sword display. She threw off the sheath and ran towards Sakura with a pained scream and plunged the blade into her stomach. Sakura was pushed back with the force and in the surprise she barely felt the metal pierce her skin and burst out the other side. Yumi continued to run into Sakura, pushing the blade ever further through Sakura's slim body until Sakura was running backwards to keep up with the speed of it. The hand guard made its way to her chest and the two girls where almost touching but Yumi continued running. She felt blood trickling from her nose and mouth, and felt the warm sensation of Sakura's blood on her hands as they both headed through the apartment, through the inside garden, past the fountain, past the parrot, past the piano and into the huge window. The tip of the sword broke through the glass and the girls soon followed as their united bodies burst through the glass wall and out into the cold Tokyo air. As they fell, they knew that they had never been closer.


End file.
